Ryokyoku
by NightmareHomunculus12AF
Summary: A very less for words bi-polar girl,a smart practical girl,A shy girl,& a Hard working composer girl are going to Saotome academy. One wants to be idolized by others,two want to sing for fun,& one wants to compose for the right people. What will happen when they start to attend and meet certain boys an accompany them on their journey to become idols.What If two are left In the end?
1. The Exams

_"Sekushi! I told you to never touch these!" Her older brother said. "Why not?" She asked. She was about 6-years-old at the time and he was 16. Because-" "You hate mother and father right?" She mixed matched eyes half lidded but a smirk adorned her lips. "No it's just- why do I need to explain myself to you! Go play somewhere else!" He shouted at his little sister; His Golden eyes narrowing at her. "Yes Brother." She said boredly as her smirk faded and she walked away to play outside. "Hey where's Han-chan?" Asked her older sister; She was about 15. "He's throwing away mother and Father's stuff again." She said and her sister's Ice blue eye's widened rushing by her sister towards their brother._

Sekushi Oni sat on a swing she had in the back of her home. "Sekushi-Sama! Get back inside! It's gonna rain!" Shouted a male butler in a white Yukata. "Yes Jaku-chan." She said with the same expression as that day. A bored expression; half lidded eyes and a small frown. She jumped off once she was at least 6 feet into the air. She flipped and landed on he feet in the snow. She walked to the wood and took off her shoes then stepped on the wood of her home. "Miss Nanami Haruka is here to see you." He said. "Take her to my room I'll be right there." She said waving him off as his nodded and headed to Nanami Haruka. "What the hell is she doing here?" She mumbled. She clicked her tongue and ran her fingers through her natural Neon green tight curled knee length hair then walked to her room.

As she opened the sliding door to her room she saw a girl with dark pink hair but then got darker at the tips shoulder length straight hair, golden eyes with a green center, light skin, and wearing the usual winter get up sitting on a chair by a window. "What do you want Haruka?" She asked a little annoyed. The girl Nanami Haruka turned to her surprised and stumbled over her words, "Oh I uh- I mean...Well.."

"Haruka!" Sekushi said irritably. "I'm sorry...I wanted to know if your gonna go with me to take the exams together." the girl said as she looked down. "Che. Of coarse; If I won't you'll get fucking lost again." Sekushi Scoffed flipping her hair off her shoulder. "A-Alright...I'll see you tomorrow then Oni-San." And with that Nanami Left. Sekushi sighed and walked to her bed. "That girl is so idiotic...just like Kawaii...but it's better than if she was like Hansamu..." She stated as she sat on her bed. She looked to her nightstand and saw a family photo but the gleam hiding everyone's but Sekushi's smiling face.

"Oni-Sama. Breakfast is ready." Said a maid maybe in her mid 20's.

She sighed then put it on the bed faced down then stood up to the large mirror leaning on the wall. "Alright...I'll be there in a moment." She said and listened t the maids footsteps get further from the door. She had a slim yet curvy body with a large built, white porcelain skin, her left eye a golden alluring sense with an icy blue center, her right eye icy blue with a golden alluring center, and a nose red jem piercing in her right nostril. She tucked her hair behind her left ear and saw her 2 matching red and black cuffs on the rim of her ear. "Why the hell do I hang out with her anyways?" She looked at her slim finger's then her long half inch black French manicured finger nails. "I'm so different from her." She said then sighed again.

She walked to the sliding door and slid it open and walked out not bothering to close it. She walked to the dinning area and the maid handed Sekushi her breakfast tray. "Thank you Akina." And with that Sekushi walked back to her room. She set the food on her nightstand and let the pancakes cool down. She sat by her window watching the snow fall.

_You've been gone for so long  
it's time to let go  
You disappeared in the shadows  
just to save your soul  
You left me all alone  
and now your too far gone_

_So Gone._

The lullaby was saddening and sorrow filled that didn't fit her expression of boredom but her voice matched her heart. She grabbed the tray from the nightstand and threw it to the garden under a tree and she grabbed her winter sweater and changed her shorts in tight warm black pants and put on her black white fur trimmed boots that went to her knees. She pulled her hair slightly out of the back of her coat and left the home ignoring the servants of her's "Where are you going Oni-Sama!?" "It's too cold for you Oni-Sama!"

She walked to a park and was about to just pass it when she saw the swing set. "Sekushi-San?" Haruka asked from the slide. "Nanami..." She replied. "What are you doing? What about your-" "Don't talk about it or I'll kill you." Sekushi said. Haruka stopped and turned black and white. "Y-Yes Sekushi-san." Haruka said. "Big sister can other big sister sing like you?" Said a small child. One of many that stood around Nanami. "Y-yes but it's up to her if she w-wants to sing." Nanami replied slowly turning to the boy. "Big sister can you sing for us?" Said a small girl. "Please pretty please with a cherry on top." Said another. Sekushi looked at the children and sighed in defeat as she sat down on the snow puling her legs up to her chest. "What song?" She closed her eyes.

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star!" Said a small boy enthusiastically. "alright but only once.." She said and took a deep breath.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
How I wonder what you are._

And with that she got up. "Awwww but big sister we like your singing. Don't go!" Other kids agreed. She glanced at them and groaned. 'All of you children please be quiet all ready..." was all he said to shut them up. "Your not gonna get everything you want so might as well deal with people leaving you for something else now rather than later.." She said as she walked away. "Se-Sekushi Oni-San." Nanami mumbled.

"I had to learn that also at a young age..." Sekushi mumbled. A couple of drunken men came up to her soon after. "Hey sweetheart-" his words slurring. "Don't call me that you disgusting pig." She said. "Oh don't be so mean." Another said grabbing my hand. "Let go of me." She said. "He said don't be mean you little brat." Said the last one as he grabbed her by the arm. That's when her eyes widened and she showed the only other emotion tat she has ever been seen to have...Fear. She screamed bloody murder and the men tried to pin her to a wall and shut her up to rape her. "let me go let me go let me go!" She shouted. "Someone shut her up." One of them said. She kicked all of the away and she ran for it not looking anywhere but down. She fell into someone buy never got a glimpse of said person but she knew it was a muscular man considering she accidently was on him feeling his stomach that was rock hard. "Gomen'nasai." She said then without giving him even a glimpse to see her face she go up and ran. "Get back here you little brat!" Said a man. "Go away!" She shouted and turned a corner.

She covered her mouth as the men passed by. She wiped away her tears; She recomposed herself and got back her half lidded bored expression. She pulled a camera from her pocket and looked through recent pictures and said, "There." and she found a picture of the men who she was being chased from not blurred. She put the camera in her pocket then ran home. "Akina! Jaku-Chan! I'm home!" she announced as she took off her shoes. "Call the authorities please." She said calmly as both the butler and maid bowed to her but then shot up at her. "What? Why? What happened?" The Maid Akina asked frantically. "I almost got raped and I wanna make a police report." She said. "Yes ma'am." The butler said and did exactly that. "Are you alright Sekushi-Sama?" Akina asked. Sekushi just nodded with a rare slight smile, "I thank you for your concern Akina..." She said as she hugged said maid. "The Authorities are on their way." The butler Jakuma said. "Thank you very much Jaku-Chan." Sekushi said and smiled at him as well.

She told the authorities what happened and said She want to press charges and they said alright and she finished the report and they left. Haruka saw it on the news then called her on her cell to see if she was alright. "I'm fine." She said. "Ill see you tomorrow." And with that she hung up and left to her room. Sekushi chose not to eat the rest of the day and stayed in her room listening to song's from America or here in Japan. All of a sudden late at night her phone rang. She picked it up cautiously, "Ne-Chan are you alright!? Are you hurt!? I saw on the news that the house had policemen and-" A frantically small girl ranted. "I'm fine Utsukushii..." She said making the girl on the other line silent. "How are you and Imōto-Suteki?" Sekushi asked. "We're fine...ne-chan and I like the acting. We get to sing sometimes too, in the movie and we also act and dance! Isn't that cool?" Said the girl Utsukushii. Sekushi chuckled, "Yes...remember your 11 so don't get over your head okay?" Sekushi stated. "Ne-chan is gonna turn 14 right?" he little girl asked. "Yes and how old am I turning?" Sekushi asked. "16!" The little girl said excitedly. "Good...Now Imōto-Utsukushii behave and come visit soon Love you."

"Love you too Ne-chan." And with that the two sisters hung up the phone.

The next day she woke up in the middle of the day and got dressed in a red dress with a black lace floral design around her waist on the end of the knee length dress, She put on black stockings and red heels. She put her winter coat on and a scarf then, "Bye I'll be back after the exams." She said then ran to meet up with Haruka at the Park. "Nanami..." She said looking at Haruka. "Oh your here I thought you wouldn't come- What is it?" She said as she saw her friend pointing at a crying child. Nanami walked over to the child and figured out she was lost. "Nanami help her I'll wait for you to help a lost child." Sekushi said leaning by the gate. Nanami nodded and went to help, "She's such a warm bright light...In my world of darkness and cold." She mumbled. "Mo-mommy?" Said a small boy crying standing in the middle of the street. "Hey kid you should get out of the street before you get run over." She said; he cried louder though, unable to hear her. "Hey kid!" She shouted but he still didn't listen. Her eyes widened as she heard the screeching of tires from an incoming FAST car. "Aki!" Shouted the mother from far away. The car got closer and as if on instinct Sekushi ran to the kid; her eyes hidden under her bangs. "I said move kid!" She shouted as she grabbed the small child in one hand and ran jumped out of the way but not before her left arm got hit by the front bumper making her spin in the air hitting herself against a pole. The kid shaking in her arms so she held onto the child tightly. "Sekushi!" Shouted Nanami. "Thank you so much miss." Said the mother as Sekushi let go of he boy and the mother got her child. "Please just keep an eye on your kid." Was all she said as she got up.

"Thank you ne-Chan." said the small boy as he and the mother left. "Are you alright Sekushi?" Nanami asked. "Yeah...Let's get going." Sekushi said holding her arm and started walking; Nanami Close behind. "Hey Sekushi...I've never seen you do something like that. You were super fast; did you do track in middle school or something?" Nanami pried. "No." She said sharply; Nanami didn't get the hint. "But how could-" "I had lost of practice running." She snapped back into her normal half lidded bored expression but on the inside dying of the pain in her arm. "Oh." Nanami finally got the hint.

Once they got to the gates of Saotome Academy they tried to walk in but the guards wouldn't let them. "Please you have to let us in!" Nanami pleaded but her friend stood by still clutching her arm. "Sir, Please we came all this way to take this exam-" "We said no!" he snapped. "Please you just-" The man pushed Nanami to the ground and that set off Sekushi. She ran to the guard and grabbed his collar; her irises dilating considerably small and expression changing into an angry one. "What the hell is your problem!?" She shouted as she got him to her 5'4 level. "I uh-" He stumbled. "What you don't have a reason to push a girl to the sow covered floor?!" She was about to punch the man till she heard, "Oni!" And she shot her head to Nanami who was being helped up by a young man with red hair and eyes. "Stop...Please." And she let the guard go; her irises going back to normal size and expression back to normal as well.

"Who are you?" The guard asked the boy. "An examinee. Why don't you let them go in? You can see how badly they want to take the exam. Sure they're late but there is still 30 minutes till it initially starts." He stated with warm smile. The guard began to explain why he wouldn't do that. "But doesn't it matter the reason they're late?" Said an unknown voice. They all looked to see a black car and a man come from the driver seat with an umbrella rushing over to the owner of the voice. The man walked out and looked at the; His hair length reaches his neck, in which he has bangs that go across his right eye and his hair was an orange-toned color that is between dark and light and skin was perfectly tanned. "The little lamb with pink hair is late because she stopped to help a lost child and the little viper saved a child from getting run over by a car." He said with warm smile. He explained to the guard what he saw from afar. How the Viper (Sekushi) jumped in front of the car grabbing the child but got injured but still came there.

He came to said Viper and grabbed her hand. "Can't you let them in?" he asked looking into her half lidded eyes. "Let them in." Said a guard. "Ren.." She mumbled then he let go of he hand stunned then ran to the school with Haruka.

* * *

**Tell me if I should continue it or what cause I kinda don't know. I usually mke my FF off of Requests for them but I really like this anime and I wanted to do it so yeah. review it please and tell me if I should continue~ Kay. *-.^***


	2. Day Two of Saotome

"Mind telling me why your not excited like me Sekushi?" Nanami asked. "Because...I am not like _you._" Sekushi said. "It's a shame I'm in A class though. I was hoping me and you would be in the same class but I guess it's great you got into S class." Nanami said; Sekushi nodded. "Come on." Nanami said pulling Sekushi by the arm to the entrance ceremony. They both had heels on but Sekushi didn't have stockings like Nanami but only the same type of heels but Sekushi's were black. "Nanami Please stop pulling on my arm." Sekushi more or less demanded but sounded like a question to Nanami. "Haruka-Chan!" Shouted a girl with long loose curly hair, and eyes like grapes she call's herself Tomo-Chan. "I'll see you later Haruka." Sekushi said leaving.

She did not bother with the ceremony. "Saotome.."

_"I'm going to put you in the S Class so don't disappoint me or you'll never surpass their expectations of you proving to them your not better than what they think of you now."_

"Hey look it's Sekushi Oni!" Said another student. "Yeah isn't she the oldest sibling now?" Said another. "I'm going to get an autograph." Said another and that was it, Sekushi got up and ran for Haruka's class.

"Oh. Sekushi-san." Haruka said as she looked at her beautiful friend. "Haruka you forgot this." Sekushi said as she handed her friend a folded up piece of paper. "Isn't that Sekushi Oni?" Asked a girl. "How does that chit-chat girl know someone of her ranks?" Asked another. "Oh thank you Sekushi-San." Haruka said. "Hey I'm Ittoki Otoya." She nodded her head at the boy with red hair, "Nastuki Shinomiya." Said did he same with the blonde with green eyes and glasses. "Hey excuse me Miss Oni-Sama, but how do you know these people?" Sekushi looked at a girl with brown short hair. "I don't believe it's any of your business." She answered calmly. "But I was told you don't like annoying people so I-" Sekushi's irises dilated and she showed her canines as she growled in annoyance. "Your the only annoying one for miles right now..." Sekushi said. "Oni-sama..." Haruka mumbled. "Huh?" The girl asked confused. "I don't believe it is your obligation to stalk me and figure I don't like annoying people. I don't but still," She smirked, "You ever call Haruka Nanami annoying or anyone close to her I will rip your head off." The girl ran. "Oni-Sama...Why are you-" "And you annoying idiot. Stand up for yourself for once..." Nanami sighed. "Oni Go away please." was all Nanami said and Sekushi went back to normal. "I'll see you later Nanami Haruka." And Sekushi left.

People stared at Sekushi in awe and guys watched her pass with lustful eyes. "Hey can I have your autograph?" Asked others and she always declined. She finally reached her class and she sat in the front.

~Sekushi's POV~

These people were getting on my nerves but I can't let the dark twisted part of me surface. "Hey can I have an autograph please?" _ANOTHER ONE!? _I thought. I clenched my fists under the table and kept my bored expression as I looked to a boy with black hair and brown eyes. "No..." I said as calmly as I could. "Why not?" Did this kid want to get hit? "Cause I said." Was all I replied but this is what set me off...he replied, "Just give me an autograph brat." I got up and my expression was pissed off. I grabbed this guy by the collar and pulled him close. "You wanna say that again boy?" My voice was dark. "That's enough Oni." I heard a familiar voice. "He started it." I said annoyed. "I said that's enough Oni." I noticed he called me my last name meaning demon. (Perfect name isn't it?)

"Fine." I threw the guy to the ground then sat on my chair with my elbows on the desk and my entwined fingers supporting my head. "It's been quite sometime Ryu-Chan~" I opened one eyes and had a smirk on my face as I looked to the man with light orange hair, light blue eyes, and wearing a classy suit. "Don't call me that during class Oni." He growled. "Awwww but it's much funner that way Ryu-Chan." I snickered. "Oni." He said sternly and my smirk disappeared; my bored expression resurfaced and my voice was emotionless.

"Yes Ryuya-san." I said humbly. "Alright. All of you take a seat." Hyuga said sternly and everyone complied. He began to introduce himself to the class and I tuned everything out tying to remember a certain memory in my past. I didn't know how long I tuned out but the guy from the entrance exams was sanding I front of me. "Hey Viper." He said leaning on my desk. "My name is Ren Jinguji." He said as he lifted m head up to his eye level by my chin. "And you are?" He asked. "Sekushi Oni." I said boredly. I grabbed my stuff and left the class and him behind. I guess it was lunch when I left cause then Ryuya let everyone leave.

I stopped before I reached the dinning hall. "Why is...My Heart..." I mumbled then I just shook it off and continued walking. When I walked in I saw Haruka and her friend Shibuya Tomochika. "Oh hey Sekushi." Nanami said. I bowed my head slightly then kept walking but stopped when I saw Haruka almost fall. "Haruka." I said and ran to her before but stopped when I saw one of my classmates there. "Haruka a you alright?" I asked and she nodded. "Hi there. Syo." I said bowing slightly. "Hey there Munchkin." Ren voice so familiarly silky. "I had my eye on these two ladies here first." We all looked at him and Syo said, "'I'm not Munchkin! I'm Kurusu Syo!" He said.

Haruka being herself thanked him for helping us before the exams. "Meeting you two again must be fate." He said. "A flirt like always." Said another male voice. We all looked behind to see a guy with midnight blue hair, light blue eyes, and wearing a sweater. "An as always your a stiff." Ren said walking to the boy. I saw no interest in this so I began to walk away but Haruka grabbed my arm. "Wait Sekushi-San, You have to Eat. If not your-" "Haruka!" I snapped; my expression annoyed."Shut up already you annoying pest...Just stop talking about it and stop treating me like I don't know." I pulled my arm away and left.

~Nanami's POV~

"Hey Haruka are you alright?" Tomochika-chan asked. "Oh Yes. Oni-san is always like that so I kind of already got used to he snapping out of no where." I replied sheepishly with a smile to match. "You shouldn't be talked to like that though Haruka." She said. "No I deserved it for talking to her out of line." I said. "What is she so touchy about?" She asked. "I'll tell you later Tomo-Chan." I said.

~No One's POV~

"Who does she think she is?" Sekushi said irritably. She sat under a tree and pulled her legs up to her chest. "It's not her obligation to take care of me." She said. "Maybe she just cares for you as a friend she wants to make sure your in great health." Sekushi shot her head to her roommate Kyriako Zagoshi. She had elbow length black slightly wavy hair, lightly tanned skin, brown yes but her irises were a dark purple. "Oh shut up." Was her reply. "Oh stop being such an ass and at least give her a chance and be nice to her." Kyriako said irritably. "Why should I?" Sekushi said. "because You gave me the benefit of the doubt and we have known each other for 2 years. "Tch. That's different-" "No it isn't cause when you gave me the benefit o the doubt I barely knew you for 2 months." She said.

Sekushi looked away. "So?" she said. "She shouldn't be brining it up every time I don't do something I should." She said. Her roommate sighed, "Baka Oni. Give her a chance and be nice for once." Kyriako said as she sat next to her friend. "Fine...But once and if she screws it up i'm going to hurt her." Sekushi sighed in defeat and Kyriako smiled in victory. "Good."

"Your too perky sometimes it's annoying." Sekushi stated earning her to get hit in the back of the head. "Shut up or I'll hit you harder." And irk mark appeared on her friends face. "God Damn Kyriako your fist is like iron!"

"I Know That's why I hit you." She smirked. Sekushi's bored expression came back. "My head hurts." Sekushi said making Kyriako sigh. "Baka."

Later the two of them were fixing there room and unpacking boxes. "Kyriako..." Sekushi said. "Hm? What is it?" she replied. "Why...Why have you stayed my friend fr so long? I mean everything about me is weird and annoying." She faced the wall looking at a poster for music. Kyriako looked at her friend and frowned as she sighed. She walked over to her friend and gently punched her arm. "Stop worrying over why I've been your friend...it's annoying." She smiled. Sekushi was surprised but then let a genuine smile adorn her lips. it was a rare sight for other's but when the two were together she would smile. "Alright miss iron pipe." And that comment earned another hit I the head. "Shut it Ba~ka." And she laughed.

The next day they were in class. Kyriako sat next to Sekushi and listened intently to Ryuya. "Everyone in the idol course raise your hands." Sekushi and Kyriako raised their hands with other's as well. "Everyone in the composition course raise your hands." hey put their hands down and others raised their hands. "Alright so we have both amounts of students in this class for each course. For now your all here to better acquaint yourselves with each other, but at the end of this term your all going to be paired up." He said and everyone started to whisper about the subject. "Keep quiet. Your partner won't necessarily have to come from tis class...he/she can come from the A class, B class, or any other class. Your graduation will be preformed in that pairing...and the roads of becoming an idol will be open to the victorious pair, But until then he officially pairs are determined try to get to know other people. The ONE MAJOR rule is very important. Romance is strictly forbidden. Dating between the sexes Is prohibited so offenders will be expelled immediately no matter the reason. Now...Let's start with checking the capabilities of all of you, with a recording contest. The composition students will make the music while the idol students make the lyrics. So all for this time I will pair you up." Everyone was surprised but very few.

"Kyriako did you hear that?" Sekushi asked excitedly. "Yeah now Shuuuush." She said making her friend friendly pout. "Now Ringo suggested we give an example by showing last years tune. Doing that will be..." Ryuya looked around then smirked, "Sekushi Oni and Kyriako Zagoshi." The two girls were stunned and looked at their teacher. "O-Ok." Kyriako said and Sekushi got up and walked to the front. "And the one to play the piano is going to be Gina Hibana." The girl with straight light red hair cut to the middle of her neck, light brown eyes, light skin and glasses was also as stunned as the two girls. "Oh...Sure." She stumbled to the piano in the back and sat on the bench. "Girls sing the lyrics." He said handing Sekushi and Kyriako the music with lyrics and then turned to the Hibana girl, "You play the Melody for the girls. Start from A after the 18th bar on the intro note where the repeat mark is." He said. She nodded but then froze as she looked at te music sheets.

Gina didn't move only stare at the music. _H-How do I read this shit? _Hibana thought. The two in the front looked at each other then the girl. "Do I need to repeat myself?" Ryuya asked. "I uh-" She shook her head. "Do you think she can't read music?" Whispered someone. "No way." whispered another. "Hey Everyone. Shut up!" Kyriako said. The two girls walked to Hibana and stood behind her. "Everyone needs to shut up and quit trying to start a gossip column." She added. "Yeah...Do you all think your cool by doing that? It rather shallow and ugly...But most of you are." Sekushi said and a smirk appeared on her face. "Anyways...What if she can't play by reading music? So what? She must have some talent to be in S Class so give it a rest." They both said. "You don't have to play now...Just listen to the song." The girls said to Gina.

They smiled and everyone was stunned by the two girls.

The girls sung the melody then all three returned to their seats. "Very good. Now everyone..." He started the next lesson and stated the assignments they all will get in the future. Kyriako was paired up with a foreign girl named Val Martin. Sekushi was paired with Gina.

"That was sooo tiring..." Sekushi said. "Yes but what do you expect?" Kyriako asked slightly annoyed at her whiny friend. "I don't know...Ryu-Chan is being so mean though." She said with a pout. "Maybe if you stop trying to get a reaction from people so much maybe he wouldn't..." She replied. "But it's fun messing with humans, they all have the same reaction and it's funny." She earned yet another slap. "Shut it.."

"Ooooooowwww That hurt!" Sekushi whined. "Well stop being that way...People aren't your toys or projects Sekushi." she said. Sekushi rubbed the back of her head and turned her frown into a slight smile. "I know your not a toy or project...but you hit like you were born made out of iron!" She said. She got her roommate to laugh slightly and they walked to their dorm but stopped when they saw their partners walking in the stormy rain outside. Both were walking in opposite directions, "Should we," Sekushi started, "Help them?" Kyriako finished. They nodded and Sekushi jumped out the open window while Kyriako chose the smart way for sure not dying down the staircase.

~Sekushi and Gina~

She saw her partner walking to the fields and followed her till she stopped under a tree. "Hey chick! You'll catch a cold if you'll stay outside any longer." Sekushi said making her partner jump as she turned to Sekushi leaning on the tree. "Se-Sekushi?" She said surprised. Sekushi smiled slightly as she closed your eyes, "Your the second person who's never called me Sekushi-san or Oni-San." She said. "I'm glad."

Gina looked generally stunned by what she said. "I uh-" "It's alright..." She looked to Gina as she took off her jacket and put it over her partner. "Come on...You and I will get sick if we stay out here. Meaning we won't finish the assignment and fail." She said.

Gina nodded and followed Sekushi inside into a private music room (picking up some towels from the bathrooms). "So your my partner...Cool." Sekushi said as she was trying try her hair with a towel. "Oh Yeah...About that..-" "Your not able to read music...right?" Sekushi finished for her. "Y-Yeah..." She said sadly as she was also drying her hair. "I'll help you...Learn to read music I mean." Sekushi said looking at the windows. "What Really?" Gina asked. "Yeah...but don't think I'm doing it because I feel bad for you or anything...I just don't need a bad grade." She said. "Right...Anyways, Thanks about earlier..." Gina said bowing. Sekushi looked at her surprised and chuckled, "Hey don't go bowing to the likes of me...it really doesn't suit you. Aright go get some rest and I'll see you later... meet me in the library tomorrow after classes are over." Sekushi said waving Gina goodbye as she left.

~Kyriako and Val~

She left her friend down the stairs, "If she get's a broken leg serves her right for jumping out a freaking window." She muttered as she got outside. She saw the girl supposedly her partner Val as she was walking on the brick path. "Hey Val!" Kyriako shouted. The girl turned surprised to see Kyriako. "Hm?"

She walked up to the girl panting. "Your my partner so I can't have you getting sick...Especially if your gonna sing with me..." She said panting. she grabbed the girls' hand then dragged her inside the building. _This chick is too forceful. _Val thought. "H-hey let go!" "No!" She said. "I'm not gonna let go cause your my partner and I'm not letting you cost us 'OUR' grade because your sick. So tell me why the hell your walking in the rain like a loner." Kyriako demanded as she brought the girl to her dorm room. "That's none of your business.." Val said. "Yes it is if it's gonna cost me a grade." She replied sternly. "I know your not in the composition course..." She said. Val looked up at the girl surprised. "Ryuya-sensei told me before I left class...My roommate knows too." She added.

"Then why-" "Because I know Shining let you do both courses...Ryuya-sensei didn't have another comp. student for me so I got stuck with you..."

"Oh..." The girl looked down. "Your just lucky you got me as a partner...I'll help you compose music by helping you learn to read it okay but if you won't put effort and put yourself down all the time you'll never succeed in show business..." Kyriako said crossing her arms over her chest. "Meet me in the library during any free time got it. Now go get some rest." She ordered with a smile.

As Val walked to the door about to leave she asked, "Why are you trying to help me?" Kyriako scoffed and said, "Because I'm not letting you mope around and cost me a grade...and I want t help...that's all." And with that answer Val left no noticing Sekushi waiting behind the door. She was listening in to their conversation and was smiling slightly as she muttered, "Kyriako...Your a real good person sometimes..." And with that she walked into the room and glomped her roommate. "G-get off me Baka!" And Kyriako pushed her off.


	3. They all come together

"Hey Sekushi!" Said Gina as she walked into class. Sekushi looked at her, "Hm? morning Gina." Her voice had very little emotion and her facial expression was bored. "Do I still meet yo in the library after last class?" She asked. Sekushi nodded, "But keep your voice down...I don't need other's knowing." And with that they both went to their seats.

"Hey Ren...Have you noticed those girls..." Syo started, "They're interesting ladies aren't they?" Ren said. "Hey Kyriako...I forgot to mention...Haruka Nanami wanted you to have this back if I saw you again. I don't think she knows you attend Saotome." Sekushi said turning to her friend with a small box held out to her. "Hm? Haru-Chan?" Kyriako asked as she took he box. "Yes...She seems very busy with her partner...I believe his name was Ittoki Otoya. He seems like he's been working hard as well." Sekushi stated boredly. Kyriako opened the small box to find a necklace with a bunny pendent. "She had it this whole time?" She muttered as she remembered the day she went to see her cousin Haruka.

_"Haruka! Haaaruuuka!" She shouted as she was looking for her. "Oh hey Kyri-chan." Haruka said. "Happy Birthday~" Haruka added. "Your about 13 now right?" Sekushi nodded as she passed Kyriako. "She has been planning it for how long again? Since her 10th birthday I believe." Sekushi said. "Sekushi-San is here too?" Haruka explained. "Yeah...She wouldn't stop bothering me to come so she just followed me." Kyriako said. "Did you not ant her to come?" Haruka's grandmother asked smiling. "No not really..." Kyriako said. "That's mean." Sekushi said boredly. "It's because you always have that bored expression and a flat tone so your not much fun at parties." Kyriako explained honestly. _

_"Oh." Sekushi said plainly. "Anyways, there are going to be fireworks so let's all eat some cake and play with the sparklers before we watch the fireworks." The grandmother said. For the first time in a long time Sekushi smiled happily and cheered surprising her friends. "Yay!" and with that Sekushi hugged Kyriako from behind. Surprised by the sudden motion Kyriako pushed her off. "Don't do that unless you ask." She stated. Sekushi pouted and crossed her arms. "Fine." Haruka and her grandmother laughed a the two small 13-year-olds earning confused expression from them. "Oh yeah Haruka guess what!" Sekushi said. "Hm?" Haruka replied. "Kyriako hasn't taken her bunny pendent necklace you gave her last year off yet." Sekushi got hit on the top of her head by Kyriako. "I liked it better when you didn't talk so much." She said._

_"Ooooooowwww!" Sekushi whined. _

After class it was lunch so they all left to the dinning hall. "Sekushi-San Pleeeaase." Whined a girl from B class. Sekushi glared at the girl, "How many times do I have to say no?" he asked harshly. "But I-" "But nothing...I have no interest in making your day and signing something that will just end up in the trash or a drawer forgotten." Sekushi stated.

"Haruka look at that." Tomochika said pointing at Sekushi and Kyriako. "Huh?!" Haruka said as she saw Kyriako.

"I hate how this is your 19th time asking and you won't get the hint it's No!" Her expression was annoyed while everyone watched the scene unfold. "Oni! shut it already!" Kyriako said. Sekushi looked at her friend and sighed, "Fine.." And she walked outside.

"Kyri-chan?" Haruka said running up to her cousin. Kyriako turned to see Haruka and smiled, "Hey there Haru-Chan." She said.

"Little viper..." Ren mumbled. "How come you always stare at her Ren?" Syo asked. Ren looked at his friend surprised then closed his eyes as he smiled, "Little viper did something that I could never forget." Syo looked at him confused., "Which is?" Ren began to tell him what he had saw his Little viper do on the day of the exams. Syo looked surprised and said, "You really saw her do that?" Ren nodded, "She surprised me that day and from then on she will remain my little Viper...I want to see her smile."

_"Sekushi you little brat! Why won't you stop grabbing their stuff from the trash like a rat!?" Her eldest brother Hansamu shouted. "Hansamu take it easy on her...She is just a child...She misses them is all." Her eldest sister Kawaii said. "I don't care Kawaii! She needs to learn I'm the head and what I say goes!" He shouted angrily. He glared daggers at his defiant 8-year-old sister's half lidded bored expression as she was hiding behind Kawaii's leg. "But Oni-san...Why do you hate them so much?" Sekushi had asked. "I don't hate them, I hate you! And when I say no it's no!" He unbuckled his belt and took it off. "Hansamu you can't be serious?" Kawaii said. "Hand her over." he ordered. Kawaii shook her head. "I said HAND HER OVER!" She picked Sekushi up and held her close. "And I said No!" She said sternly. "She is a child and my little sister...I won't allow you to abuse her. Not while I'm alive and breathing." She stated. _

_"You can't really keep her safe...She looks like them both...You can't help but hate her for being a reminder-" "No you can't but I can. I can thank her for letting me see her smile when she's happy, laugh when she's even more happy, and hear her voice when she sing's when she wants." Kawaii said. "Ne-Tan? Ni-chan?" a small 6-year-old Suteki asked as she was holding a 3-year-old Utsukushii in her arms. "Come here girls." Said Hansamu. The girls complied and Suteki walked over to their brother. He held them close as he picked them up in his arms. "From now on you are not to talk to Sekushi or Kawaii." He said with a smirk. "Ni-san!" Everyone said waking up Utsukushii up. "Ni-tan?" She said. _

_"You are not to talk in my presence or you will get punished. Am I clear?" He said to Sekushi and Kawaii. The two girls looked at him. Sekushi's lips made an 'O' as her half lidded eyes widened slightly. Kawaii's eyes widened extremely not knowing he would do something drastic. None the less Sekushi and Kawaii nodded and left the room. _

_"Are you okay Ne-chan?" Sekushi asked. "Y-yeah.." Her sister lied as they went toward their room. _

After lunch everyone went back to class but Sekushi. She stayed in the library reading Composing books.

~Kyriako's POV~

"Has anyone seen Sekushi Oni?" Ryuya asked. "Hm?" I looked to the side and didn't see her. "Nope." "No." Not really." "I'm to scared of her." Everyone shook their heads indicating they hadn't seen her. "Kyriako have you seen her?" Ryuya-sensei asked. I looked at him, "No..." And I looked out the window. _What the hell do you think your doing Baka. _I thought. "Alright.." Ryuya-sensei said and continued with the lesson.

"She's such a liar." "I know right? I totally saw her with that freak in the lunchroom." "Yeah she is so weird. I wonder why Kyriako hangs around her?" The girls in the class could make gossip columns if they wanted to. They never stopped talking about other's business; I was ready to punch them. I looked to them ready to say something but stopped as I saw Gina looking sort of sad. I looked to Val who sat in front of her and she seemed different from before. I looked back to Ryuya-sensei and rose my hand, "Yes Kyriako." He said. "May I be excused to look for my friend?" I asked. "Can I go with my partner?" Asked Val. "Can I help find my partner." Gina said. I looked at them surprised.

I shook my head then looked a Ryuya and stood up. "Please let us find her!" I said. Ryuya looked at the three of us. Blinking a few times in confusion. I felt the stares of others and it made me anxious. "Fine but if you do find her bring her back here immediately." He said. "Hai!" the three of us said and ran out the door. "Come on. I might know where that baka is." I said as I started to sprint down the hall. "Right." And they followed.

"Say...Kyriako-san...How do you know Sekushi-san?" Val asked. I slowed down so that now we were all walking. "The day I met her was anything but, an accidental friendship you would think but it was almost inevitable in a way." I said.

_"Hi my name is Kyriako. I hope to have a great year with all of you. I hope you vote for me as class ambassador." I said to the class the sat down. "Very good. Alright next girl." My teacher said. I looked to see a girl with mixed matched eyes that were half lidded and a bored expression on her face. "I'm Sekushi Oni. It's nice to meet you all. I hope I can be your next class ambassador." And with that the girl took a seat across the room from me. "Alright. Everyone vote and please vote on boy and one girl." The teacher said. She was always so happy I wondered why. "I can't believe she goes here." "Who Sekushi-san?" "yeah I heard she has no friends and is the oldest child now since her parents and two older siblings died." "The head of the Selushi_

_I looked to the girl who sat their quietly staring at her desk. "I heard she has like split personalities." "Your kidding." "Nope I saw her turn from silent and calm like now to mean and cruel." "What a freak." I tilted my head slightly as I listened to the girls behind me. "I also heard all her siblings names are like related to the words pretty and things like that. Her names means Sexy." "Is that why her name is Sekushi?" "Yeah. Even her eldest sister was named Kawaii and eldest Brother Hansamu." "Well they are very beautiful." _

_I won the election and looked to see if the girl looked saddened but she seemed unfazed. I walked over to her during recess. "Hey...You okay?" She looked up and me from the basketball in her hands. She nodded once. "You wanna play basketball?" I asked. She nodded again. "Alright let's play.." She got up and handed me the ball. "you know how to play right?" She nodded. "Can you talk?" I asked as I sweatdropped. "Yes." Her voice was flat. We played basketball till it was time to go inside. "Hey Freak! Go back to the hell you call a home!" A kid shouted at her. "You don't belong here!" "Yeah!" others gathered around her. _

_I stopped and looked. "Your as ugly as your mom and dad!" Said a foreign kid with brown hair, skin, and eyes. I think his name was Mario. I noticed a sudden change in her as I pushed people away from her but stopped when I looked at her. Her eyes were wide and she frowned showing her teeth. Her eyes dilated till they were no longer seen. She lifted up her head from the floor to see Mario's smirking face. "You wanna say that again asshole!" She grabbed his collar and punched him in the face making him turn right. "NEVER talk about my mother like that! or my Father got that you good-for-nothing piece of crap!" She had tears in her eyes but the angry look never changed. _

_"Oni stop!" I shouted and she froze looking at me. I thought she would hurt me next but all she did was drop the kid and walk. The next day she came back different. She didn't wear her normal Black jacket. She wore a light blue Piyo jacket over a red shirt with the string instrument family on it. She saw me and smiled for the first time and from then she sat next to me in class and talked to me. We became friends._

"And ever since then in middle school...We basically are like sisters." I said. "Really?" Gina asked. "Yeah, It's weird but she says I keep her sane..." I stated. We walked to the other side of the school to the library and saw Sekushi. She was...For some idiotic reason or another, singing.

_You've been gone for so long  
It's time to let go  
You disappeared in the shadows  
Just tryin' to save your soul  
You left me all alone  
Now your too far Gone.  
So gone._

_But don't you forget  
The day wet met.  
You did not look my way.  
I stared at you that day.  
You said you were my family  
But now I see,  
You had lied..._

_To me.  
It was signified.  
No longer in my heart,  
You had broken theirs.  
To bad for you!  
I'm still breathing.  
While you took  
your last breath._

I didn't seem the lyrics were finished but she sounded so sad yet ready to fight anyone.

~No One's POV~

Sekushi wrote down the lyrics and then read more of the composing books so she could help Gina.

_I've never seen someone sing like that. _Tokiya Ichinose thought as he looked from behind a bookshelf. "Sekushi-san!" Said Val making Ichinose turn his head to her. Sekushi looked a the three. "Hm? What is it?" She asked. "We were looking for your ass everywhere Baka!" Kyriako said hitting Sekushi on the top of the head. "Ow bitch that hurt!" Sekushi replied. "Why are you here?" Gina asked. Her eyes widened as she saw the Composing books on the table. "I said I would help you.." She said. "But you didn't have to go to this length-" "I know I didn't HAVE to...I WANTED to." She said. "Anyways...Ryuya-sensei to come get you." Kyriako said. Sekushi nodded. "Alright...This idiot is going to give me the worst lecture ever.." She said as she closed the books and picked them up. "I wonder why Ryu-chan let all three of you come find me." She asked.

"yeah. usually he would at least send one." Gina said. "Anyways remember meet me here at the library okay after class." Gina nodded and they all sprinted to the other side of the school upstairs to their classroom.

"Ryuya-sensei we found her." Val said panting. "Hey Ryu-chan." Sekushi waved. "Where's Tokiya?" Someone; Syo asked. The girls turned to him. "He went looking for you during lunch.." He explained. Sekushi looked surprised. "Anyways...Sekushi Oni...Starting today...You will help Ringo with his idol coarse students if he asks. Got it...And if you don't comply you will be demoted to the A class." Everyone gasped. Sekushi smirked slightly and waved him off. "Yeah, yeah Ryu-chan...I got it, no need to go all Father mode on me." He looked at her surprised then smiled as the four took their seats.


	4. Where Have Those Two Idiots Gone?

After she finished the song she heard some of the men she knew from her parents whistle at hr. "Hehe~ Thanks you guys!" she waved at them happily but inside she was disgusted at how easily men could be entertained by something like her body. It was annoying to always see women be preyed upon by other men to her, "Disgusting lowlifes." She mumbled low enough for them not to hear but for the exorcists to hear. She finally reached Back Alley. said Hi to the bouncers before walking through the back. Kanda and Lavi could pass off as 18 year olds so they had to be Allen's and Lenalee's Guardians to get in. The bouncers were stupid enough not to ask for id's and let them in.

When they walked in it was half a bar and half a dance club. There was a stage on the other side that looked like show girls could dance on it. They all sat a table and didn't notice Sheril, Tyki, and Lulubell across the room not noticing them as well.

"Hey Angel~ Let me go make your intro and you can start with you cover~" Said Ashley. "Thanks' Ashley." Annabelle said as she waited by the curtain.

Ashley walked out in a black silk dress with a white slash around her waist. "Alright everyone! Today our very own lovely Cowgirl, Annabelle Brooke!" She said and everyone cheered. Annabelle walked out with a big smile and waved curtly. She sat on a stool Ashley set out and Ashley ran back stage. "Alright this is a cover by my fav artist of all time. Taylor swift. I hope ya'll love it a much as I do." She said then set the guitar on her thighs and began to play Should've Said No by Taylor swift (acoustic version obviously.)

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_  
_The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone_  
_Yesterday I found out about you_  
_Even now just looking at you feels wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_  
_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_  
_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_  
_You should've known that word_  
_'Bout what you did with her did get back to me_

Her voice was full of such passion it was surprising it was  
Annabelle to the exorcists.

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_  
_I shouldn't be asking myself why_  
_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_  
_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_You can see that I've been crying_  
_And baby you know all the right things to say_  
_But do you honestly expect me to believe_  
_We could ever be the same_

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_  
_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_  
_You should've said no, you should've gone home_  
_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_  
_You should've known that word_  
_'Bout what you did with her did get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_  
_I shouldn't be asking myself why_  
_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_  
_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_I can't resist before you go tell me this_  
_Was it worth it? Was she worth this?_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_  
_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_  
_You should've known that word_  
_'Bout what you did with her did get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_  
_I shouldn't be asking myself why_  
_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_  
_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

When she finished she set her guitar down. "Thank you all for-" A ma pulled her by the arm off the stage into his arms, That man was Ricky. "You scared the piss out of me darn idiot!" She said smiling. Everyone laughed, "Hey I said to save me a dance." He said. "yeah I know pinhead." She replied as he set her down. "Shall we dance?" He asked holding her hand. "Naw I'm tired Romeo." She fake yawned. "That's messed up Rabbit." He smirked. "I know." She said with a smirk. "Hey Angel it's my day today so get your little cute ass over here." Said a man about in his early 20's said from a chair near the stage and with men around him also. "Yes Andrew." She said with a fake smile and walked over to him and sat herself on his lap.

"Hey guys look at that." Lenalee said. "I don't think I want to." All three said looking at the table blushing. She sighed, "No look at her hand near the beer bottles." She said. They all looked up slowly and saw that she was putting something in their drinks. Once they drank their drinks she slowly got off the man and they seemed in a trance like state. "You will all go home and..." She whispered the rest so only the men could hear. They laughed making a devious smirk emerge her lips as they left. "I feel almost bad for them." Ashley said. "hey they're the ones that wanted to do it in the first place so why not let them?" She said but her tone more sadistic an cruel. "Anyways.." She said. "I owed you a dance." She said grabbing Ricky's hand and leading him to the dance floor and the club played a slow song.

The exorcists watched this Annabelle. She was so...**_Different._**The Exorcists didn't know if this was really her, considering her eyes and glasses, the way she's talking to people, her personality, **_everything about her was different. _**Not including her hair.

That night she danced with Ricky, Tyki, Sheril, and a man they didn't know but it seemed Annabelle tensed up a bit putting up her wall and acting the way she acted with them. Sadistic, Mean, Evil, everything she wasn't before. Annabelle glimpsed up and saw the exorcists and she tensed more and pulled away from the man and walked to the stage.

"See ya'll Friday! I'm heading out." She said as she grabbed her guitar and left from the back. The exorcists exited through the front. They began to walk to her apartment for they didn't see her after she turned a corner and when thy did she wasn't there anymore. They began to walk faster to catch up but stopped abruptly. "YOU IDIOTS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE! ESPECIALLY IN A BAR/STRIP CLUB!?" the familiar voice of Annabelle Brooke behind them. The turned around black and White as they saw how utterly and unmistakably pissed off she was. Her hands were on her hips and if it were an anime they would see the ground beneath her feet melting.

"Oh we uh-" "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS FOLLOWING ME!?" She shouted and they were glad and sad that no one was there. Glad because they couldn't get embarrassed and sad cause what if this girl was going to murder them, she did almost kill the samurai Kanda. "We're sorry Annabelle but we wanted to know why you act so different at school than you do out of school!" Lenalee said stepping in front of the shaking boys. "You act so mean to us. Especially me and Kanda. Why?!" Lenalee said. Annabelle was a bit taken back but didn't show it physically but in her eyes you could see. "L-Lenalee..." Allen whispered.

"Even wen Allen-kun helped you in the hallway the first time you met him. You seemed...more sweet but scared. Why do you act so different? Even your own appearance, is this really what you look like? Please...I want to be your friend and be able to help you, but I can't do that if all you do is push people away!" Lenalee looked as if she was about to cry. Annabelle's expression changed from angry to a little confusion. "Why won't you open up to people others?" She said as a tear graced her cheeks. Annabelle looked away as she bit her lip, The boys took note of it. "L-Listen Annabelle...You were so nice today to all those people...even the elderly woman in your apartment building-" Annabelle looked at him with widened eyes. "Y-You saw...her?" Annabelle said. Everyone nodded, "Who is she?" Lavi asked. Annabelle's eyes now were half lidded. "I want all of you...to stay away from me...Or you'll get hurt." Annabelle said.

Everyone looked stunned as a loud pop was heard from Lenalee's left palm coming in contact with Annabelle's left cheek making Annabelle step back slightly and her head to turn the right. Her bangs hiding her eyes in the shadows. "Your a real idiot Annabelle." Lenalee said as her bangs did the same but tears feel down her cheeks. Annabelle's hands fell to her sides in fists. "Do you expect everyone not to come close to you because-" "Because I don't want to break again!" Shouted Annabelle turning her head to the exorcists but her eyes still unseen. She took a couple of steps back. "I hate you all...Especially Asians...I hate all of them with all my black heart. All they did was break me and took way two people that were very important to me. The even made someone I cared for brake worse than me. I don't want to break." She said but stepped closer to Lenalee picking her up by her collar. "NEVER get near me again or I will break all of you." She said with a Cheshire cat grin.

Kanda's eyes widened remembering the day in the infirmary.

"Annabelle..." Lenalee mumbled. "I mean it China...I hate you...Nothing will ever change my feelin's for your kind...I will never forgive you." She said coldly and then dropped Lenalee. "This is no threat but a promise...And I hate liars so don't think im lying." She said acidly then walked passed them and towards her apartment.

The next day the exorcists called in sick to school and stayed in their dorm thinking of what happened the night before. Annabelle chose not to leave her apartment the whole day. "Who do they think they are?" She would say. "They don't know what they did!" She would think.

"Why did she cry when she told me to stay away?" Lenalee mumbled to herself thinking of when Annabelle picked her up by the collar. The tears in Annabelle's eyes made Lenalee feel guilt.

"Jackie!" Annabelle called and her cat sat on her lap but then jumped to her shoulders licking her bruise Lenalee gave her. "Jackie?" Annabelle asked. She touched her bracelets and Necklace she never took off and thought back to the day Jackie herself, her mother gave them to her.

_"Mama!" She screamed as she crawled over to her mother's bloody corpse. "H-Here R-Rabbit." her dying mother said as she put her necklace around Annabelle's neck. It was a red ruby music eighth note with a black crystal lining on a black chain. "M-mama your g-gonna be alr-alright right?" The crying Annabelle said. Her mother smiled warmly and then put the matching bracelets on her daughters wrists but they had a quarter note instead. "T-Take good c-care of these o-okay Rabbit." Her mother said. Annabelle nodded holding her mother's hand t her cheek. "Good g-girl...I l-love you Annabelle, my l-l-little...happy r-rabbit." Were her mother's last words before she passed. "mama?...Mama?!...MAMA!" Annabelle cried over her mother's body. "Sorry little girl but your next." said a female and male voices. _

"Damn them...Damn them all!" she shouted. "I just wanted us to be a happy family...why did you two have to ruin it huh? You both screwed it up." Annabelle mumbled. "She stood up and wiped the tears that escaped her eyes. "I won't break...Not anymore..." She said.

"Ty~ki!" Road said as she jumped onto Tyki's back. "Hello Road." Tyki said with a smile. "Wisely said you seemed a little sad during school. What's the matter uncle?" Road asked. Tyki was a bit taken back by the question but didn't show it. "Nothing really I've just been thinking a lot; No need to worry over it." Tyki said coolly. "I wonder if you lying Uncle Tyki...She I ask wisely to-" "I'm fine Road!" Tyki snapped. Road jumped off and looked at her uncle surprised. "Tyki..." Road said. "I thank you for coming to visit me during school but you should get back home before the Earl learns of your absence. Goodbye Road." Tyki said and walked off leaving Road in the front courtyard of the school. "Oh Tyki.." Road said sadly as she walked towards the gates.

It was now Friday; the day everyone either gets to go to home for the weekend or stay at the dorms. Everyone was excited to leave the school or spend time with friends in the dorms. The exorcists talked or thought about what Annabelle said on Wednesday night .

_"Because I don't want to break again!" "I hate you all...Especially Asians...I hate all of them with all my black heart. All they did was break me and took way two people that were very important to me. The even made someone I cared for brake worse than me. I don't want to break."_

"What do you think happened to her?" Lenalee asked her friends. No one answered, "Maybe you should search her up in the school computers." A girl with blonde wavy hair that reached her mid-back, green emerald eyes, and light skin wearing the school uniform but with a white blazer with the crest on her left breast. They all looked at her, "Oh sorry my name is Isabella Watson." She was brutish by her accent. "I'm the girl's dorm president of the Science Dorm." She said with a wave. "I passed by the little scene you had with my little cousin on Wednesday night." She said with a smile; They all sweatdropped. "Your the devils- I mean Annabelle's cousin?" Lavi asked. She nodded happily, "Yes. She tries to refuse it when I get her angry with me but I know she loves me none the less." She said as she held her hands over her stomach. "Then can you tell us about her?" Allen asked. "Nope...I told her I would never tell anyone." She said. "But if you do decide to look her up, look up Annabelle Ichinose kay?" She smiled and with that she left. "I didn't know Annabelle had a relative in Senior year." Lenalee said. "She has three." Kanda said. "How the hell do you know!?" They all said surprised. "I overheard that girl Alex talk about them. Isabella Watson Senior year, Erik Matsumoto Freshmen year, and Kalick Rikk Sophomore year." Kanda stated boredly.

That's when they decided they would look Annabelle Ichinose up in the school computer in the library.

"Knock on the door again Tyki...Maybe she's asleep." Road said. "She said she wasn't gonna do that again." Tyki said. He reached for the door knob and surprisingly it was open. "Annabelle?" They asked but that's when the smell of the iron ting of blood filled the air; their eyes widened and they stormed to her room to find that blood led to the bathroom. Tyki kicked the door open to see a Cheshire grinning Annabelle with tears falling down her cheeks as she was peeling of the skin on her arms and neck. The bloody floor was making a puddle around her by the bathtub and her skin laying on the sides. Tyki covered Road's eyes quickly as he saw her about to scream. "Hehehehe..." Was all Annabelle was saying. She sounded like she was a killer in a horror movie. The skin was blood covered on the top and on another it was turned over and red with muscle. She kept peeling it off and she went for her neck. She didn't try to peel it off but scratch it till it bled. "They ruined it...they killed them...they made me...They did it...I didn't...it's their fault they're all gone...Mama...papa...Kazu-Ni-san...and...and little Ali-chan...Why...Why...WHY...WHY!?" She said but then broke out into a creepy laughter that sent chills down your spine. She kept scratching till Tyki got Road to the car and he went back to Annabelle grabbing her wrists. "Stop this Annabelle!" Tyki shouted but she kept laughing. She struggled under Tyki's grasp reaching for pain killers and some other pills on the floor.

_Did she OD and mix up her meds? _Tyki thought.

"Rabbit you need to stop!" And she froze and her grin faded. "Ty-ki?" She mumbled then passed out. Tyki picked her up and ran to the car putting Annabelle on the passenger seat. He stepped on the gas and headed for the school. "Where are we going Tyki?" Road asked. "Dark order." He said. "Why not the hospital?" She asked. "Because it's on the other side of town and she'll be dead by the time we get there!" Tyki said.

Tyki pressed the break as the got to the docks and carried Annabelle to their boat; Road was close behind. He started the boat and quickly headed to the dock on the island the school was on. Once they got their they both jumped off; Annabelle in Tyki's arms, and ran for the school.

When they got in the nurse just so happened to be walking by. Her eyes widening as she looked as if she is seeing the scariest horror film of all time. Tyki held Annabelle close but her arms pointing down letting the blood dip off to the ground. Tyki was covered in blood and Annabelle as well with Road's shoes also tainted with the red crimson of Annabelle's blood. Blood dripping off Annabelle's neck and covered in her own blood. "come with me Now!" The head nurse said as she ran down the hallway to the East wing infirmary. Tyki and Road followed closely.

The nurse instructed them to set her on the bed and they did. They soon were told to wait outside or go back to the Noah dorm or even home but they decided to wait at the noah Dorm.


	5. Come on Please

**the lullaby from Towa No quon. Kiri's song or the song of life.**

* * *

Sekushi was walking by when Haruka and Masato were talking. She looked at them and then saw Haruka run. She chose not to pursue Haruka this time, instead deciding she needed her space. Instead she walked up to Hijirikawa. "Masa-chan." Sekushi said. "Is she ok?" he gave her a nod. "Are you okay?" She asked as she held her hands behind her back and stood in front of him. "What makes you think I'm not?" He asked looking at her. She had a small frown, "because your eyes say you are Masa-Chan. You can verbally deny your feelings and emotions. Hell you can hide them with your expressions if you had practice but even so...When someone really pays attention to your eyes it's like peeking into their soul y'know?" she said and he looked at her surprised. "Come on let's go take a walk and I'll explain." he nodded and followed her and stayed at her side.

"You see...I've had enough time to know how to hide my feelings with my expressions and verbally denying certain things is like child's play but even I look into my eyes; my soul and I see many things wish I could hide better." She said as she looked ahead of them and glanced to her right to see Masato every once in a while to see his reactions. "You see I grew up in a broken home...given my parents had five children and died when I was young. Being that my brother had to take over and that took a very heavy toll on him. The more I tried to hide my expressions the more seductive I realized myself becoming...Seeing the reactions of others in certain situations to me is like a game. I tried to stop but I needed to get rid of my emotions so from then on...The only smile I would make would be a devilish smirk. I...I had poor health as a child and I still do now...So I didn't get out much...Which explains why those close to me try to force me to do things I should..." She said this time not glancing to masato. Not seeing his shocked face.

"I was told never to speak to my younger sister by the order of my brother...Since he was the head me and my oldest sister complied. She committed suicide about a year after and I blamed myself, just like any other 9-year-old would. My brother also blamed me, and it just made me snap. I stopped showing emotions that were not anger, seductiveness, sadness, and even complete hate. No ne ever saw my smile and if they did...it would shock them and be the only one they'd see."

"It's sad to go on so I'll just leave our story there." She looked to see Ren finish a song on his instrument for his fangirls. She then looked at Masato and smiled warmly, "But your my friend now Masato. Only because you are tying to help Haru-chan...Something I can't do...something no one can do but you Masato Hijirikawa-san. So please...Help Haruka-Chan...She needs you right now whether se knows it or not...whether you know it our not. So please..." She kissed his cheek then sprinted off in the other direction to find Haruka. "I'm holding you to this by a promise Masa-Kun!" she shouted then turned away. Ren looked shocked at what he had just saw and sort of angered but also saddened.

Later that day Haruka was found by Tomochika and Sekushi was found talking with Kyriako about something she was not willing to share with others but her closest friend.

Kyriako, Sekushi, Kagami, and Val knocked on Otoya's door. "Come in." He said and the four girls peeked their heads in. "Otoya-kun hurry up...Haruka needs a cake and if you guys don't make it right we'll have to make it." Kagami said. Tokiya looked at the four quizzically. "Oh right." And they left with Otoya towards Natsuki's and Syo's room. "Oh Toki-Toki aren't you gonna come?" Val asked. "Ch. I barely know the girl. No." was his response before they left.

Sekushi sat on Syo's bed with Kyriako and Kagami and Val sat on Natsuki's watching from afar. Thy saw Natsuki start the batter and started off good then took the toll for the worst. Natsuki put ingredients that shouldn't be in cake and baked them with a flamethrower. A FLAMAETHROWER!

Natsuki tried t feed it to Syo but pushed Ittoki in front making him a 'sacrifice' to Natsuki. Syo bolted, The girls laughed hard. Wrapping their arms around their stomachs covering their mouths, Val and Sekushi actually fell off the beds to the floor as they saw Natsuki jump from the window with a parachute and tackled Syo making him eat it.

"Go Natsuki! I give you a perfect 10 for all categories'!" Kagami said. Natsuki blushed slightly and laughed a bit. "We'll get Itto-kun to his room okay. See you tomorrow." And with that Kagami and Sekushi left to their rooms leaving Kyriako and Val to drag Ittoki's butt to his room.

"What does he eat!" Val shouted as they finally got Ittoki on his bed. "What happened to him?" Tokiya asked. The girls looked at him. "Two words sum it up completely.." Val said. "Natsuki's Cooking." The two girls said. "Take good care of Oto-nii okay Toki-Toki." Val said as she left and Kyriako followed. The next day the girls including Haruka didn't show for class. Sekushi called in sick, Kagami was helping the librarian with Kyriako, and Val called in sick.

But in reality they were roaming the school. They stomped when they heard Twinkle Twinkle little star from a room played on piano. The girls stood outside the door listening in. They listened as they heard Masato and Haruka talking then after a while they heard a beautiful song from Masato's voice.

The girls smiled then heard the bell for lunch and made a break for it. They giggled all the way to the lunchroom and then stopped when they saw Masato and Haruka. "Haruka-chan! We got a surprise for you!" The girls aid and they went to the lunch staff and they smiled handing them a three layered Chocolate and vanilla cake with red velvet frosting. "We thought you would like a cake to cheer you up but," Kyriako started, "Masa-Kun did that part for us but the cake is still yours." Sekushi said smiling.

All of the boys (Ren, Syo, Masato, Natsuki, Ittoki, and Tokiya) got some cake all the girl's as well. "So now you eat!?" Kyriako said. "It's cake. Like Hell I'm not eating something I made." Sekushi replied. everyone laughed.

They all attended their classes after that and Sekushi smiled as she listened to her friend play the piano.

The end of the day went well. The four girls spied on Haruka and Masato as they looked at the two at the lake in trees. When Haruka and Masato finished their conversation the girls jumped from the tree and teased the two. "Masa-Kun and Haru-chan Sitting in a tree.. K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" The girls sang making Haruka blush. Sekushi mouthed 'thank you' to masato. Ren watched from the sidelines. _So_ _that's how it is? Hijirikawa-san. _He thought.

Gina and Val kept teasing the two while Sekushi got the urge out and started to walk away and Kyriako followed. "I saw that y'know?" Kyriako said. Sekushi looked at her. "Hm? Saw what Neko-chan?" Sekushi replied. Kyriako slapped her in the back of the head and said, "Don't call me that. And I mean I saw you mouth thank you to Masa. What did you two talk about?" she asked curiously. "Is their a ting of jealousy in your voice Kyri-chan?" She asked. Kyriako blushed slightly and shook her head. "I just want to know if it involves my cousin Baka." She stated making Sekushi chuckle. "Nothing you need to worry about." Sekushi said.

Sekushi left Kyriako by a tree and left to see Saotome but when she found out he wasn't in the school she sighed and went to go get her flute. Her specialty was with sting instruments like Kyriako but preferred the flute in some circumstances. It was a silver flute with a black rose on it and she went to the highest tower and locked the door behind her and put up her hoodie to hide he hair.

She licked her lips and began to play a song her mother used to sing to her whet she was a child. The song flowed with the wind but making everything silent. Anyone who heard this song would only hear this song and be forever filled with love.

Sekushi's friends (the boys included) heard it and were shocked by the feeling it gave everyone almost making Ren cry. The group ran to the source of music and it stopped as they banged on the door. No one had noticed Kyriako was no there. "Open up please!" Syo shouted. Sekushi grabbed her stuff then jumped off the clock tower. You would've thought she wanted to die but she landed gracefully on one roof to anther till she reached the floor. The door busted open wen she jumped and everyone watched her in awe.

She began to sprint towards the dorms and she made it to her room and jumped in bed hiding the instrument and getting under the covers pretending to sleep. "Hm? Sekushi?" Kyriako said. "Shush." Sekushi said and the door opened slightly. "Hey Sekushi. Kyriako have you seen anyone or heard anyone run by." Ittoki asked. "Sekushi's asleep go." Kyriako said. and they complied.

"Why not tell him already? This is going to get annoying." Kyriako said. "Cause I want to know if he can figure it out on his own Kyri-chan..." Said Sekushi actually falling asleep.

The next few weeks this mysterious music kept being played from the clock tower every night like a mother would do with a lullaby and her child.

_"Mrs. Jinguji taught it to me...She helped me make it for you. She said if you wanted to...make lyrics for Ren so you can sing it for him." _

Sekushi's memory of her Eldest sister Kawaii telling her that when she was eight. She began to write the lyrics down on a piece of paper. "Please Kawaii...Let him remember..." She mumbled. Kyriako tried to help her calm herself for she wouldn't eat yet Ryuya let her do her work in her dorm. She would only leave her room for lunch sometimes but she would eat outside alone on the fields. She would be seen with a composition notebook and a red ink pen.

* * *

**Sorry this one short~**


	6. Even if I lose my Voice

Haruka, Sekushi, and Kagami sat on the grass watching Natsuki, Masato, and Ittoki practice choreography in the courtyard. Sekushi had no interest but Kyriako said (More like Threatened) to tell Jinguji herself if she stayed in their room another day. Sekushi frowned at the expression Kyriako had when she threatened her like that. "Ehhhh...Damnit Kyri-chan.." She laid back on the grass. "Do you like it?" Ittoki asked as they finished. Haruka praised her friends of coarse and Kagami praised Natsuki. Sekushi on the other hand laid on her side with her eyes closed as she listened to the lullaby on the flute on her iPod. Her ear buds blocked all sound so she didn't hear Hijirikawa run over the complements and saw there was a law. She took out one ear bud, "Masa-Kun!" She whined. "Why do you always have to be such a drag all the time~" She asked half jokingly as she stood up. She accidently tripped over Haruka's foot and before she hit the round two strong arms caught her.

She looked up to see Hijirikawa. "Oh Thanks Masa-kun." she said and he set her on her feet. "huh? Since when did you get so close with my little viper and Lamb?" Ren asked as he stepped away from his hoard of fangirls towards the six on the field; pink rose in hand. He looked to Haruka and started to tease her. "Leave her alone Jinguji." Sekushi growled. He looked at her then smirked, "Is someone jealous?" He asked. "You wish...Go back to the hole you crawled out of." She spat. "Im not gonna fawn over you like some mindless Barbie..." She added. He leaned in to her so their faces were only inches apart. "Ren Jinguji! I will end up slapping that smug off your face if you don't get out of mine." She said annoyed.

He sighed and complied as he stepped back. "And Haruka don't believe anything He says...He teases a lot of girls that way...it's all a lie." Sekushi said. "That's a very nasty thing to say about me...But I can't deny any of it." Ren said. "Your face is nasty too~" she smirked. Ren's fangirls heard the comment and got angry. "Ren!" Syo shouted. "Did you finish th lyrics? Remember Hyuga-sensei there would be a harsh punishment if you didn't turn it in?" Syo told Ren. "Is that so?" Ren said leaning a bit back and closing his eyes. Syo mocked him perfectly then shouted, "Of coarse that's what he said!"

"Jinguji Ren!" Ryuya's voice noticeable. They all turned to him and looked a bit startled. "Hyuga-sensei.." Syo said. "Hi Hyuga-san." Ren said. "Hey Ryu-chan~" Sekushi said. "You skip class, don't do any homework, and give me a frivolous attitude. I'll show no mercy, I'll expel you on the spot." He said pointing at Ren. Everyone gasped. Ren chuckled then walked to Ryuya,"Frowning isn't popular with the ladies." And with that left to his hoard of girls. Sekushi was shocked as she looked at the ground. Her irises dilated and Oni came out. "Che." Her bangs hid her eyes as she walked over to the Jinguji and stopped him by standing in front of him. "Huh?" Ren said.

A loud pop echoed ad everyone gasped as Sekushi's left palm (the one that still hurt her from the day of the exams) connected to Ren's left cheek. "Damnit you little baby...what would she think if she saw you quitting like this." She growled then left with the Ren fangirls glaring daggers at her.

At lunch the three normally seen with Sekushi sat at a different table. "Where's Sekushi?" Kagami asked. "She's holding up in the dorm. She refuses to leave for what she did to Jinguji-san today...I don't think she wants him to give up." Kyriako said. "I hope she's alright.." Val stated as she finished her lunch. Everyone nodded and the glanced at the table Haruka sat at.

Later Haruka got Sekushi to go play piano. "Haruka I'm not in the mood." Sekushi said. "Oni come on...You need to relax..." Haruka said as she started to compose songs and Sekushi started to finish her lyrics. They both stopped when hey heard a saxophone. "Ren..." Sekushi whispered and left with Haruka following. "Do you know who's playing Oni?" Haruka asked. "Ren." she replied in a flat tone.

They reached the roof Ren was on and Haruka mumbled his name. He stopped shortly after and looked at the two girls. "Little lamb? Little viper?" He said as he put away his saxophone. "The music drew us here." Haruka said with a smile. Sekushi still in Oni mode didn't show any happiness. "I don't care for the reason as long as it lures either of you to me." He said and Sekushi turned away. Sekushi tuned them out but tuned back in when Masato came and said, "Leave then!" Sekushi looked at him with absent eyes.

"Che. It wasn't my choice to come here. I was dumped here." Ren said with closed eyes and a smile. Masato seemed angry and ran at Ren punching him in the face. "That's too bad...I thought you would have a little more spirit." Masato said before leaving glancing at Sekushi. "I-I'll go find your lyrics." Haruka said running to do what she said.

Sekushi now stood next to a pillar where Ren could see her facing him with absent eyes. She walked over to Ren made him look at her gently placing a finger on the red mark near his lips. "You really are a big baby sometimes Ren..." She mumbled. "Why do you always have to say stuff like that...Why do I feel like I met you before Saotome?" He said. She sighed, "Go get your face checked Baka...and please don't give up...she wouldn't want you to." was all she said before leaving him there to his own thoughts.

Sekushi walked to her room. "Mind telling me why you haven't told him yet?" Kyriako asked as her roommate walked in to see Sekushi working on lyrics. "Because he needs to figure it out on his own." she stated bluntly. "I heard you got Syo and Natsuki to keep they're mouths shut. Your especially close to them and now you paid them to pretend they barely met you on the first day." Kyriako had her arms crossed and was leaning on the wall by the door.

"Just shut up." Sekushi snapped into Oni. Kyriako got upset and walked to her friend and slapped her. "Damnit Oni! I have been trying to be nice but you have been so stubborn! I have been trying to help you understand that not everything is your stupid game! These are real people not toys! You need to learn everyone needs to know what they should with help and sometimes not on their own!" She shouted as she stormed out.

Sekushi touched her cheek that was now a solid red. "Damnit...I did it again.." Sekushi mumbled with a saddened smile. A vibration and the music from America came from inside a drawer in her desk. She opened the drawer and put it to her ear. "Moshi Moshi?" She answered? "Yes is this Chiaki?" Said a female voice. Sekushi's eyes widened slightly a coughed clearing her throat. "Yes who is this?" her voice now lighter and innocent. "Yes it's Myra...Can I have some?" her voice was jittery. "Yeah meet in the usual place. I'll be there in an hour." and with that she hung up the phone, grabbed her pullover tight over-sized black hoodie to hide her hair and blue contacts for her eyes and ran to the entrance of the school.

"Kyriako are you alright?" Gina asked. "No...She act's like she has to do everything on her own and everyone should to." She replied Gina in a tiredly irritated voice. They sat in Haruka's and Tomochika's dorm room. Gina, Val and Kyriako sat on the floor. "What happened? You can tell us. We won't tell a soul." Tomochika said. "Thanks Tomo-chan.." Kyriako said. "You see Ren saved Sekushi's life when they were children so they became good friends for a few years, but in middle school her family decided to move and they didn't talk to each other since. Syo and Suki-Chan (Natsuki) know about this but Sekushi paid them to keep their mouth's shut...When she saw Ren on the day of the entrance exams he didn't recognize her and kinda broke her." she explained.

"Really? Alright we won't tell anyone." Haruka said.

What none of them knew was a certain Greennette named Naomi Amiko was listening through the crack in the door.

It got late when Sekushi got to 'the usual place' and there stood a women about in her late 20's shaking and twitching and looking around. The women saw the familiar figure and said, "Chi-chiaki-san...Here I have the money." the woman pulled out 29,439.00 Yen. (300$) and gave it Sekushi. Sekushi nodded and gave her a small bag and the woman ran after that. Sekushi then headed to the school.

It got really late when Sekushi got back to school. She got to her dorm and saw no one and figured Kyriako stayed with Haruka or Gina or Val for the night. She sighed, "Sooo tired..." And she collapsed to her bed. She took off the contacts an threw them in the trash and took off the hoodie and placed the money in her bag. She passed out on the bed soon after changing into her night wear. (A tank top and her underwear.) When she woke up it was to a punch in the stomach.

Her eyes shot open and she looked to see the a moss green haired girl with brown eyes. Two girls behind her one with dark brown hair and another with blonde hair.

"Naomi Amiko-kun...how are you this lovely morning?" Sekushi said holding her stomach. Naomi grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground. "Stay away from Ren-sama...he's mine...and only mine." Naomi said. "Crazy Ama..." Sekushi mumbled. The blonde kicked Sekushi in the stomach then the brunette stepped on her side. Naomi picked Sekushi up wit one hand by her hair making Sekushi hold back a wince. "Stay away from him or it'll be worse." She said before punching Sekushi in the eye and a girl stepped on her bad arm making her scream. "Bye Seku..." and the three girls ran.

Kyriako, Haruka, Tomochika, Kagami, and Val soon came in to find the beat up girl on the floor. "Sekushi!" Kyriako said and helped her up. "I'm fine..." Sekushi said calmly as walked to the closet. She go changed into her uniform ignoring her friends as she grabbed her stuff and left.

"Kyriako...I see what you mean." All the girls said to Kyriako. "She's so stubborn..." Kyriako said as they all left.

Haruka knew where Sekushi would be and it wasn't class. "Sekushi-san..." Haruka said as she opened the door to a private music room Sekushi had from Saotome. "What?" Sekushi answered. "Here." Haruka handed Sekushi, who was sitting on a chair with a black and white checkered design violin in her lap, Ren's taped together lyrics he ripped up. "Give it to him..." And with that she left slightly confident her friend would go to Ren.

"Masato...Could you help me please..." Kyriako said. "With what?" He replied. "With trying not to kill Sekushi..." She said. "What happened this time?" He asked. "She is trying to act all tough and do things on her own forgetting the fact she has friends now. She refuses to take any help from people thinking it's out of pity or something and it's a matter of pride.." She sat on a desk next to Masato. "It's so annoying." She added. "Well maybe just give her time." Masato said. "Right.." She sighed.

_"We're moving Sekushi...THAT"S FINAL." Hansamu said sternly. "But why ni-san? Why do we have to move all of a sudden?" She asked, her emotionless expression almost faltering as she was holding back tears. "Because that Jinguji child and Hijirikawa Child are getting to close to you! I can not have that. Not if I am the head of our family and of the Oni Financial Group." He said slapping her. "You will not question me. EVER." And he left. She was on the ground. "But why? He's my only friend?..." Tears ran down her stoic features as she walked to her room. "It's not fair..." She said to herself as she walked to the window which was on the third story of their house. She stepped out and walked to the edge; her red and black kimono flowed in the wind and her tears being carried with it from her face. _

_"I will call your name again and again, even if I **lose** my voice,  
for I want you to recall everything." She sang as she set her hands over her heart. She the heard her brother shout at her pleadingly to get back in her room from the other window. Her voice void of emotion and her eyes the same she looked to her brother and said, "I miss mama-wa and papa-wa..." And with that she turned to the setting sun and leaned towards the edge falling to the ground. _Goodbye...My friends..._ Was all she thought as she felt the air hit her._

* * *

**_I'm getting sad cause no one review or Follow or favorite...*cries in emo corner with Crona* I wish I had never been born. *Emo aura*_**


	7. Why

**Alright we're back~ I don't own Uta no Prince-sama just my OC's...Kinda.**

* * *

~Sekushi's POV~

I don't know why I act the why I act...I'm just, well...I don't really know anymore to be Honest.

I walked to were I heard a familiar tune being whistled and it lead me to the fields and their I saw my one and only first guy friend who didn't remember who I was. _Why am I doing this? Why am I even here? _I thought as I approached him but stopped as he stopped whistling. He seemed to be remembering something case he looked into the distance somewhere else. I could see the sadness in his eyes, and it made me clench my flute closer to my heart. He gave me this instrument, I had yet to ruin it and I have continued to play my feelings through it. Why? I don't know and honestly don't care.

I put the flute to my lips and began to play my lullaby my sister used to sing to me and Ren. I kept my eyes closed as I began to sing with the wind;

"_You are a little life which may approach  
__You and me will chase each other as we spin  
__Tomorrow will be surely be further than loneliness  
__I want to believe in tomorrow, lets promise  
__As I go through my heart, not knowing the meaning to live  
__I will sleep and dream about going on the path to happiness  
__Sleep, heart of my beloved  
__The sleeping heart knows that  
__I will warm somebody's world of somebody else's approaching little life."_

I stopped and opened my eyes to look at him. "Do you remember who I am now?" I asked slightly annoyed as I knelt down beside him. His hand trailed through the air and gently glided under my hood and slightly touched my bruised right eye. "Se-chan..." He said quietly. I closed my eye and backed away a little but then grabbed his and putting the lyrics there. "Haruka spent the whole day trying to fin and patch these things up. don't make her do that as a waste. She's looking for the last part, given, if there I a last part, knowing you you probably didn't finish it on purpose saying it was a waste of time." I said as I opened my eyes. "I know for a fact my sister nor your mother would want you to give up so easily Re-Re..." And as I was about to leave he grabbed my wrist pulling me into a hug. "Why did you leave?" He asked. I could hear his voice filled with hurt so I pushed him away.

"My reasons...Now are you going to disappoint them by giving up or are you going to prove to everyone your not a slacking loser." And with that I left to the gazebo by the lake.

~Kyriako's POV~

"Are you sure this is where it fell Haru-Chan?" I asked as I jumped to another tree branch looking for that idiot Ren's lyrics. "Yes I'm sure." She said tiredly as I saw her sit up from the floor. "Anyone seen Masa-Ma?" Val asked. _This Foreigner has come up with weird names but...wow... _I thought as I jumped out of the tree into Ittoki's arms. He set me down and I walked to Haruka. "Haruka-" and te bell indicating I was too late for Ren Rang and all our faces dropped to saddened ones. "Ren..." I said in a hushed saddened tone but then that's when I heard the speaker's go off. A Click of the tongue "Hello?" His silky yet husky voice rang. "Jinguji-san?" Haruka asked.

"Everyone can you hear me?" He asked. "Little Lamb and Viper can you hear me?" He asked. "Hyuga-san too.." I could imagine Sekushi holding onto the scruff of her shirt hoping her heart would stop beating so hard. "I want everyone to listen okay? I just finished my song. I want to unleash feelings that were asleep. Until the final phrase.. It's ShowTime!" and with that he began to sing. We all rushed to the recording booth.

~Sekushi's POV~

I heard his voice and my heart began to race fast. "Re-Re?" I stumbled out of my room towards the recording booth but got stopped by Naomi and them. "I told you to lay off...He's mine right?" Her voice full of hate and sadism. She had a smirk of hurtful intent a her two goonies pinned me to the wall. "I do recall Ren is a person not an object to be claimed by another..." I said as they pulled down my hood. She punched me in the stomach making all the air leave my body. I couched trying to breathe than she kicked my left arm and a girl covered my mouth a I screamed in agony. _Man this shit stings like a mother! _I shouted in my mind.

"He's mine an always will be." She stated as she punched my bruised eye again. I smirked under the girl's hand making her remove it out of confusion. I started to laugh hard as I hung my head, I looked at her wit half lidded eyes and I could feel a thin stream of blood drip from the corner of my mouth as I said, "Re-Re would never go for someone as ugly as you...Naomi Ama." She looked at me angered and I continued, "Watashi wa Anata ni ku desu ka. Ama-wa." I said and she punched me right eye again and I fell limp to the floor as everything went black.

~Kyriako's POV~

We were all walking back with Ren and the other's so we could see Sekushi's face. "I bet she's happy dancing at this point." Kagami said. "Right." I agreed. "Wait anyone else see the bruises she had today though?" Haruka pointed out. A fountain of realization washed over me and my eyes widened, 'Naomi!" I shouted angered as I stopped in my tracks. Everyone stopped and looked to me. "Speak of the devil." I mumbled as I looked to see the Greennette stand only feet away from us with her two followers.

I glared at her with my hands in fists fighting the urge to kill her. "What did you do!?" I shouted. "Oh hello Kyri-chan. I didn't do anything. Seku did though." She had a smirk I hated to the core and I could see small droplets of blood on her knuckles. My eyes widened and I caught my breath shallow. "Oh Ren...I forgot but do you mind coming with us? We wouldn't want you to see the trash in the hallway." She said as she walked and hung onto Ren's arm.

"Sekushi..." I said and I turned to her, "I swear on my life Naomi if she is bleeding I am going to fucking make you pay!" and with that I ran towards the dorm and stopped abruptly after I turned a corner to see Sekushi passed out on the floor with some blood leaking from her mouth. Her hoodie was torn and her bandages on her arm had footprints from heels. She had this look on her face that made you think she was peacefully dreaming. Kagami and Val were behind me and they screamed. Me and Kagami ran to her. I saw as Val's bangs hid her eyes and she walked towards the other's.

~Val's POV~

"Naomi!" I shouted as I saw her still on Ren's arm. She looked to me wth the same smirk plastered on her face. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO SEKUSHI!" I screamed as I pulled her by the scruff of her shirt away from Ren's arm and close to me. "TELL ME OR I BREAK YOUR BONES!" I threatened. "That trash deserved everything that came to her." was all she said. She said it proudly like she did something great which made my eyes widen in anger and I slapped her. "WHO THE FUCK BEATS SOMEONE UP FOR-" "Ren." She said making stop.

"She knew Ren was mine first. I wanted him. He's mine I told her to go away and stay away from him but she didn't listen. So I had to teach her-" "I don't remember ever saying you were mine..." Ren said. "I'm not an object to be claimed." He said and I dropped her. "I'm sorry but I can't forgive you for hurting someone important to me as Sekushi. Your the only trash here girl..." And with that I lead him and the other's to Sekushi. I could hear her heels run after Ren ad I turned to see she had a knife ready to stab him so I pushed Ren ahead and kicked her into the wall.

I grabbed the knife from her and held her down. "Give it a rest mongrel. You've lost." I said and she began to scream. I didn't notice that earlier Ittoki ran to get Hyuga-sensei. "What happened?" he asked as he saw me on the girl. "She and the two girl's behind you brutally beat up Sekushi and just tried to stab Ren." I stated. "Where's Sekushi?" Ringo asked worriedly. "Right here." Kyriako said carrying Sekushi bridal style rom behind the boys. The girl's that helped Naomi were about to run when Natsuki and Syo stopped them. "All three of you are expelled. Take them to the headmaster for further punishment." And Syo, Natsuki, and I headed to the headmaster's room with the girls. I glanced at Kyriako who's bangs hid her eyes.

~Kyriako's POV~

Ringo had said to take Sekushi to the infirmary and Ren and the boys to return to their dorms. We all complied. When I reached the infirmary she mumbled/sang in her sleep, "I will call your name again and again, even if I lose my voice,  
for I want you to recall everything."

~No One's POV~

Sekushi had been asleep for about a week and each of her friends had went to see her everyday. Sekushi's Sister Suteki had pressed charges on the three girls and were planning to go see Sekushi soon.

* * *

**Sorry it was short but I'll update soon.**


	8. Sekushi's Sisters

~Sekushi's POV~

When I woke up someone held onto my hand. I looked to see Kyriako's head on the side of the bed and squeezing my hand. "I thought you said you wouldn't be crying or holding my hand as I died Neko-chan." I said, my voice hoarse. Her head shot up and retracted her hand. "I'm not crying. I got tired and fell asleep." She stated. "Yeeeaahhh." I teased but only her would smack someone on the back of their head when in the infirmary. "Ooooooowwww!" I shouted rubbing th back of my head. "You alright?" Ittoki said. I looke at the red head skeptically then smiled, "Yeah...just bitchy miss ass hit me." I whined pointing at Kyriako earning me another hit. "Iron fist of fury quit it already!" I spat as I shot up grabbing her by the collar. "Why don't you stop being such a stubborn idiot and getting hurt all the god damned time!" She pat back. We glared at each other with deathly intent.

Ittoki broke us apart and sweatdropped as he said, "Maybe you two need to calm down just a bi-" "I am calm!" We both snapped at him in unison. I realized everyone was here, Tokiya not included. "I see your fine." Kagami said. I let Kyriako go and puffed up my cheeks and pouted. "I feel like I'm a kid being babysited." I growled at the slight chuckle from Kyriako.

"Are you feeling okay?" Natsuki asked. "Yeah..." I replied as I looked to him sort of confused. "I don't remember much though." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Like what don't you remember?" Ren asked. "I don't remember if Neko-chan is stupid or just special." I glanced at her earning me yet another famous hit by her right hand. I looked at her as an irk mark on her head appeared and smoke emanated from the fist that just hit me. "That's not nice Neko-chan..." I whined like a child. "Neither is being annoying as hell." She muttered through gritted teeth.

Everyone laughed at our little 'argument' making me look at them and smile slightly. "So how long have I been out?" I asked setting a hand over my bruised eye as I felt the gauze covering it. "About a week." The whole place seemed to get silent. "I see..." I sighed in frustration. I checked my phone and saw it was May 21st. My eyes were wide then I set the phone down as I put my head in my hands. "What's wrong?" Haruka asked. "My sisters is what's wrong." I said as I got out of bed. "Leave so I can change." I said. and they all complied.

I changed into a black tank top that showed my belly button, Red skinny jeans with a black thin belt and black High-tops. I pined my hair to the left side and I put concealer over my bruised eye and I walked out to meet everyone outside of the infirmary.

"Here..." Kyriako said as she handed me my choker I got from an American store Claire's. It was black and had a sort of crystal hang off it. Se got a real crystal to look like it instead of having a plastic one. "Thanks." I said as I put it on. Al of a sudden my cell went off and I took it out to see the caller ID: Suteki.

I could swear I turned white as I picked it up, "H-Hey Utsukushii..." I said. "Meet us at the park." Her voice full of happiness and she hung up. I took a deep sigh, "Anyone wanna come see my sisters?" I asked hesitantly. Everyone that hasn't met them before Beamed leaving me and Neko-chan not beaming. "Alright come on." I sighed as I started walking. Val got my iPod and handed it to me. "Thanks." I said as I put on my beat headphones and put on a song I made on full blast ignoring everyone.

~Kyriako's POV~

"Se-chan and you don't seem all happy to see her sisters Kyri-chan. What's the matter?" Natsuki asked. "It's not that we don't want to se them it's just...You've known her for a while right? Ren, Natsuki, Syo.." I said looking at the three. They all nodded, "Well, you've never seen her sibling besides the older ones have you?" I stated knowingly. They all took a moment before nodding slowly. I looked at Sekushi, "Well...Me, Haruka and Sekushi herself haven't seen them for quite sometime." I stated. "I mean I have seen them once in person and the rest on TV. Same with Haruka. Sekushi has seen them in person only as small child. It's been almost 8 years since she last saw them." I said.

"What do you mean?" Syo asked. "Well...Sekushi's brother, Hansamu forbid Sekushi and her older sister Kawai to speak with anyone in the family but themselves. Of coarse they obeyed completely but...that doesn't mean she stopped obeying that rule after their death so she hasn't spoken with anyone in the family besides her youngest sister Utsukushii who refuses the rule over the phone...To Sekushi she honestly believes if she disobeys the rule she will be punished knowing her brother is dead. It's basically edged into her very being." I stated and I swear Sekushi tensed as I finished that sentence.

"She's just...Trying to stay strong." I said placing a hand on her shoulder, she turned to me with saddened eyes as we left the academy. I smile and looked at the boys as I turned away from Sekushi. "She's being strong..." I said with a slight smile as we walked along the streets.

~Sekushi's POV~

As the song ended I heard it, the words I knew with all my heart were true, "..Her brother Dead. It's basically edged into her very being." I tensed knowing this fact. The next song started and then a felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Neko-chan. She smiled one of those smiles that gives you a certain comfort but it didn't suit her and she turned to the boys retracting her hand.

I didn't want to think about finally seeing my sister's after so long. I took off my headphones as we got closer to the park. People did not recognize me as Sekushi Oni but just as another girl as they walked by. "Se-chan..?" Natsuki asked. I glanced at him and replied in a soft voice, "Yes Natsuki." I could tell everyone was surprised, "Can you tell us what happened between your siblings and you?" Syo asked. I would be lying if I said I wasn't slightly take back by the question but I smiled a nostalgic smile as I thought about it. "Maybe after we meet my sisters and get back to Saotome." I said.

The conformable silence engulfed us all. It was nice to say the least. As we got to the large, almost forest like, park I noticed it was almost empty, aside from couples passing by hand-in-hand from time to time.

"Sekushi-ne-chan is late Suteki-ne!" A girl with knee length snow white hair whined as she jumped up and down. She had her back facing us as she looked at the Red Velvet haired girl. Her hair reaching just slightly past her shoulders in droplets, she wore a red t-shirt with a black vest over it and red jeans tucked into black boots. Her eyes half lidded and were a light alluring purple. "She's over there." Suteki said as she pointed towards me and my friends. utsukushii turned and beamed as she jumped into my arms. "Yata! Seku-ne is here! I'm so glad you came Seku-ne!" She wore similar clothing but everything that was red on Suteki was white on Utsukushii. "H-Hey...Ustu-chan.." I said hesitantly. Her light silver eyes filled with excitement.

She turned to everyone besides Haruka and Kyriako and waved a hello. "Wo are these people with you Seku-ne?" She turned to me smiling sweetly. I pointed to each person as I said their names, "Natsuki, Syo, Ren, Ittoki, Masato, Val, and Kagami. They're from my academy." I said. I realized her height was up to my shoulders as I looked down at her. "Nice to meet you all!" She beamed, "My name is Utsukushii Oni but please call me Utsu-chan or Suku~" She said happily. I looked over at Suteki to see her staring at me.

"Oh and this," Utsu jumped into Suteki's arms into an embrace, "Is Suteki Oni." Utsu finished happily. "Nice to meet you all." Her voice was light and sweet like...Mamma's. Utsu's personality was like Papa's. Always wanting to lighten any mood when it should be lightened.

I hurt, inside, my heart broke as I sat on a swing. "H-How are you...B-Both of you I mean." I asked as I stared at my feet. "We've been good Ne-chan!" Utsu exclaimed. Everyone sat somewhere but I was closest to my sisters. "S-Suteki..." I said making everyone look at me even her, "I'm...I mean..." _Damnit why can't I say something besides her damned named to her! _I thought in frustration, "Im sorry." I got up from my seat and left down the path.

~Utsukushii's POV~

I smiled a sweet smile as Seku-ne left, "I'm sure she'll be fine." I stated as all her friend's faces looked at her in concern. "It's just hard talking to us like this. It's the first time we've seen each other in person for eight years y'know." I said looking at Suteki staring at ne-chan's back as she disappeared. "Ne-chan's a really strong person. She'll get through this in her own way. I just know and have all my faith that she will." I said.

"Utsu-chan..." The one named Syo said. "Hm? What is it Syo-kun?" I asked. He blushed at the honorific I used but continued, "W-What happened between...Suteki-san and Seku-chan?" He asked. A nostalgic feeling came over me and the smile showed it. "Well," I started, "I love her but hate her with every fiber of my being." Suteki finished. Everything went silent.

"B-But why?" Haruka said as she stood from the swing. "Because she is our older sister." We both said. "Someone who should've been acting like a sister...not a mindless doll." Suteki said. "That's Harsh." I glanced at her from the side of my eye, "It's true." She confirmed. "Stop being so mean." I said. "You know full well she could've-" "You have no right judging her now from back when we were children." I said. Me and her bickered on the subject then stopped as someone got up and said, "Your despicable." We looked to see who said it and I was none other than Kyriako.

"Suteki! you blame her for everything! EVERYTHING! Without a second thought! Have you ever wondered maybe she didn't try cause she was afraid you'd do what Kawaii did or even worse...be beaten by your brother because of his stubborn rule!?" Kyriako did the trick and Suteki's eyes widened. "What gives you the right to judge her anyhow!" She spat. Suteki fell silent and looked at the ground. "Suteki-san...please just give Seku-chan a chance." Natsuki said. "Yeah...She's your sister after all." Ren said. "Please." Everyone started pleading for her to give Ne-chan the benefit of the doubt. That maybe she changed after all these years.

What Suteki said next surprised me and everyone, "Why should I? She's the one to talk to me...not me to her." She said stubbornly.

A loud Pop was heard and we realized Val smacked Suteki-nee.

* * *

**End. R&R okay~ Bai-bai~ **

**NOTICE: I might just stop here for a while and rewatch the anime to like refresh my memory about it cause like I'm blocked. So if I don't post for a while don't leave me please. I just either am still watching it or my new freshmen lifer with all it's homework is taking up my time.**


End file.
